<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pieces of our Love by DonaIDK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396286">Pieces of our Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaIDK/pseuds/DonaIDK'>DonaIDK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF, Motorsport RPF, Prema Powerteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonaIDK/pseuds/DonaIDK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert becomes part of Prema, finally moving to the country where his sister studies. Being closer to eachother again after years of being miles apart gives them the chance to spend more time together. With all the team parties and activities she gets to know his team too, one of the drivers a little bit more than others. Cue the next few seasons when Robert and Marcus race through the years as rivals either on the same team or separately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Armstrong/Original Female Character(s), Marcus Armstrong/Zasha Shwartzman, Robert Shwartzman &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pieces of our Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ta-daa! The Marcus series I have been hinting at for longer than I should have probably 😃😂 I don’t know yet if this will be a series that follows a timeline or if I will just share the random chapter ideas that come into my head. It started as a fic for me to write out ideas that I couldn’t use for anything else. Somehow it just started to make sense and I have too many ideas to not get them connected one way or another. But for now we’re starting from the beginning, then I will see how it would work best 😊 Hope you guys will like it, and have a lovely weekend/Friday night! 🧡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Travelling back to Italy wasn’t the same at the start of 2018. I moved out of the family home 2 years ago, so I could work towards my only dream, fashion designing. It was strange to live alone, although I shared a dorm room with people my age, and always had people I could lean on. Knowing that from now on I will have a family member in the country, was something I really looked forward to. Even more that it was Robert who didn’t spend too much time at home until I left anyway. This opportunity he got, gave us a chance to get back to each other and get back some of our lost time. My dorm was still far away from his apartment but we could still meet up easier than when we were in different countries. We didn’t even wait long before we planned our first meeting, and he got me to attend the Prema season opening party.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At first I wasn’t sure they would be okay with me tagging along, but seeing as most of their drivers were allowed to bring one or two people I went with his idea. It made me anxious to know how many new people I will meet, but at the same time I was quite looking forward to it. I had many friends from school, but I considered myself quite outgoing and social, meaning I never backed out of getting to meet strangers. Maybe even make a few friends, but at least acquaintances. As this was about Robert’s new team I wanted to at least meet them, so I knew who he was working with. This wouldn’t be the last time I accompanied him to something in connection with his job if it was going to be his decision anyways.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I didn’t even go home before the day of the party, sleeping at Rob’s for the night. I had everything I needed to get ready and was even quicker than my brother who only had to get his clothes on. The car was already waiting for us when he came out of the bedroom finally. With the roll of my eyes I followed him outside but waited for him to lock the door. He was lucky that we planned to be early, so even with him taking his sweet time getting ready, we were not late at least. It wouldn’t be ideal for him to miss the first event in his schedule and make everyone think he’s like this usually when he’s really not. I didn’t know anyone who was as precise with being on time as Robert was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ First event, which is a party actually, not even something serious. Still, you would have managed to be late. ” I rolled my eyes as we stepped inside the elevator that took us down to the ground floor. “ You would still be styling your hair if I’m not there to push you. ” I scoffed, exiting first with him following behind right to the car that was waiting in front of the building.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Don’t you dare say that I’m usually like this or there will be consequences. ” He poked my side, making me squirm and jump out of the way so he could get into the car. “ It’s because of you anyways. If you had been quicker in the bathroom I would have come out in time too. ” He added, making me gape at him before getting in so at least the poor driver can do his job on time without waiting even more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Don’t you dare push this on me, Robert. I spent five minutes inside, at max. ” I rolled my eyes while getting my seatbelt on. I knew we won’t be able to keep up the ‘arguing’ without bursting out laughing at one point, which did happen just seconds later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The topic wasn’t worth it anyways and we both knew the other one didn’t mean what they said. This was one thing I loved about being his sibling. He had quite good humour, spicing up any boring moment if he wanted to. Sometimes he just added a word or two and everyone was laughing the next second. It could be hard if you didn’t understand sarcasm, but still, he usually made sure you knew when it was just a joke or something he meant seriously. Everyone knows that sometimes jokes can go wrong, and he never wanted to hurt someone. I always looked up at him for how he could go from the class clown to someone driving cars at dangerous speeds and still manage to be professional in both.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Our car parked in front of the office, where the team planned the party. It was of course decorated and music playing in the big open room that was the main venue. They also had smaller rooms ready if people wanted to sit down a little in smaller groups away from the noisy crowd. They thought about everything, and I was really looking forward to everything they planned for the night. Until then I had to follow Robert so I wouldn’t get lost and at the same time could meet everyone important. My mind was almost truly full of all the italian names after just half an hour spent meeting his new team and future crew members. They all seemed lovely people, but I felt quite overwhelmed by the amount of them. I never thought there would be so many people who worked just with him and no other driver. There was always someone talking, making it impossible for me to slip away as they were kind enough to give a chance for me to be part of the conversation. The one time I would have rather just looked around, instead of chatting with people who moved in a part of life that did not involve me. It involved Robert, but my only connection to it was watching him race on the weekends and hoping he won’t crash.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ I’m going to get a drink. Would you like something? ” I used the first moment, when they were silent for a few seconds, to my advantage so I could get out of the little circle we formed in the room. I waited for him to answer and when I only got a quick shake of his head my legs were already moving and getting me out of their proximity.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was easy to find the bar, but ten times harder to get to the front of the line. There were people coming from all directions, breaking up the formed line and making it seem like an impossible challenge to get to the bar and order. I was just about to give up when the people in front of me finally moved and in the blink of an eye I was somehow in front of the counter, telling the waiter my order of a non-alcoholic strawberry cocktail. A sigh of relief was just about to get out of me finally, when someone from next to me spoke up, making my head lift up and towards them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ I would recommend the New York Sour if you want something alcohol free. ” The stranger said, making me raise an eyebrow. Still, when I looked back at the waiter who waited for my decision I caught myself nodding, trusting the boy’s advice. “ You won’t be disappointed. It's a lot better than just a lemonade. ” He promised, lifting his own drink when I got mine and I gladly let them gently collide, before taking a sip. I had to give it to him, it was delicious and I did not regret going with his proposition.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Thank you. Best drink I had in a while. ” A genuine smile got on my face, although it soon faded when I got pushed from behind. I stumbled forward, luckily stabilising my hand and getting the glass down on the counter so at least that didn’t spill on anyone. “ And that’s why I don’t attend parties usually. ” I let out a sigh, looking down at my dress to check if anything got on it that I didn’t realise yet. His touch on my back didn’t go unnoticed, although he pulled back as soon as he was sure I would stay upright.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ This isn’t usually as bad as the school parties. Just stay away from the bar. ” His chuckle reached my ears immediately, and he offered his hand so we could get out of the crowd without another incident. He let go of me when we left behind all the people wanting a drink, although I still followed him even without his guiding touch. “ I’m Marcus. ” His hand was once again reached out in my way, but now for a handshake and not to help me out of a situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Zasha, and thanks for saving me there. Would have made a fool out of myself probably, if I was alone there. ” I let out a laugh, shaking his hand after the introductions. It felt like I should probably know his and all the other driver names, but luckily he didn’t seem to notice that it was new information for me.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Russian? ” He asked, his eyebrows furrowed for a second, right until I nodded a little as an answer. “ Then you must be the guest of Robert. I didn’t even see him arrive. ” Marcus looked around for a second  but we couldn’t find him in the crowd this time either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ He’s been speaking to people since we got here. It just got a bit too much for me. ” I shrugged a little, sipping on my drink. “ All the italian names and car talk. Don’t know how you guys don’t get bored of it. ” I rolled my eyes, letting out a laugh when he looked back at me with a hurt expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ It’s our life and something we enjoy. If you understand it, it’s a lot more interesting. ” He puffed like a little kid whose feelings have been hurt, although even I could see it was just a poor attempt at acting. I couldn’t really take it upon me and feel attacked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ I know other things that you guys have nothing to do with. ” I shrugged a little, knowing that most of them weren’t into fashion and probably would never be able to get a dress  or actually any type of clothing together. “ Or at least I would be quite surprised if you did. ” I carefully added, before someone would let me know that actually he took it as a hobby or something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ You’re probably right. Outside of a car I just exist. ” Marcus laughed, agreeing with my statement even before I could soften it. I was glad he didn’t take it as an insult and just turned it into a joke. “ Sorry, train and exist. Shouldn’t leave that part out. ” He rolled his eyes, still laughing and it brought out a chuckle in me too. I could understand his feelings as even though everyone knew me as an outgoing person, since uni started I was usually too tired to do anything else than nap or watch a movie at home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Those two things would be enough for me to be tired constantly. ” I shrugged my shoulders, standing on his side in this ‘argument’. I knew the extent their training could go to, and it wasn’t something everyone would wish for. “ I mean, school alone can drain my whole energy supply. I would probably be a zombie after 2 days if they put me in your guys’ place. ” A sigh left my body as I still couldn’t believe how many hours of work they put into their careers outside of the race weekends.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ You would get used to it. We’re not superhumans, sadly. ” He shook his head a little, finishing off his drink and putting the glass down on a plate that was for the empty ones. “ Would you like another one? It would be easier to get through the line only once. ” Marcus offered, pointing at my half full glass and I looked down at it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ No, thank you. I’ll probably just get back to Robert. If you don’t mind me leaving you. ” I looked back up at him, knowing he probably has friends to get back to as well. “ It’s either me getting back to him, or Rob running around like a headless chicken searching for me. ” I rolled my eyes, laughing at my own brother’s stupidity. Sometimes it was fun to have him around and look out for me, but sometimes he went a bit overboard. He was stuck in the time when I was a small little kid who couldn’t care for herself and did not realise I was a lot closer to becoming an adult than being a child.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Of course. I’m sure we will meet again before the party is over. ” He smiled back at me and we soon parted, going the exact different ways. While he stepped to the end of the line I went back to where I came from, surprising even myself when I found them and stepped back next to Robert.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He didn’t even realise my arrival as he was talking to the person standing to his right, totally wrapped up in the conversation. Luckily I didn’t have to stand around bored for long as they soon got us into teams and started the planned games and challenges. There were trivia questions, some in connection with Prema and some that were just general knowledge, while sometimes you had to complete some easy physical activities. It was fun to watch them compete with the guys from the other teams and sometimes even I could help with answering. Knowing their language almost fluently helped a lot whenever they were asking for translation or you had to describe something in italian. Meanwhile Robert was still struggling a bit, as he mostly knew the ‘car talk’ and didn’t have lots of practice with the grammar and other words that weren’t in connection with his job. I also knew it would change in the next year or so as everyone told him that with this team they make sure you’re able to communicate with every part of the crew. I even got a chance to go up against the boy who I just met, Marcus, although in the end a Prema question did me dirty and he won after going head to head right until the last second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ That wasn’t too bad. ” Robert let out a laugh when I sat back down next to him, offering me a high-five that I gladly complied to. Even if it was just a game, he wasn’t in the racing world accidentally. Both of us found competition exciting and had our few shares of rivalries with people around us. Him of course a bit more and more important ones now. “ I’ll have to teach you a bit of history. ” He added, making me shake my head, hoping it was truly just a joke, as I thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Good fight. Somehow I thought it would be easier to beat someone who isn’t even into racing. ” Marcus appeared right next to us, reaching out his hand towards me which I gladly took into a handshake. Stepping a bit back I watched as he repeated the motion towards Robert, before pocketing his hand again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Well, she’s a Shwartzman too. We never lose easily. ” Rob shrugged a little, making me smile, while Marcus visibly froze next to us, the gears turning in his head. I was about to ask him, when Rob turned out to be quicker. “ Oh yeah, I forgot. Somehow I thought you guys met already. Marcus, she’s Zasha, my sister. It’s probably quite clear now, but he’s Marcus, one of my new teammates. ” He quickly introduced us, although it was a bit late for that now, with how we already ran into each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Okay, now I see it, but you really don’t look a lot like the other. Although that’s probably a compliment to you. ” He shook his head a little, looking at me and making me laugh out again. “ I won’t lie, I thought you’re his girlfriend. Luckily there weren’t any comments from me that would make this now awkward. ” He rolled his eyes, letting a grin get onto his face too while Rob was still staring him down for his previous sentence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Don’t act like you don’t know yourself, that usually I’m the one who’s called pretty. ” I rolled my eyes, bumping our shoulders together. He was never good at hiding smiles, and just seconds later his real feelings were already written onto his face with a grin. “ But if you want us to call you that, I’m happy to do it. ” I added with a shrug, making Rob shake his head furiously while at the same time it made Marcus laugh too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I didn’t even mind when he stayed closer to us for the rest of the night, as he was the perfect partner for poking at Robert jokingly. By the time the party came to its end, my brother probably did regret inviting me as his plus one, even if he himself laughed at a few of our jokes. It was hard to break away from people, falling into last bits of conversations with everyone we passed while exiting the building to the parking lot. Marcus was the last one who we had to say goodbye to as he was following behind us. It wasn’t a surprise as everyone had their car here or had others who would take them this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ We could have a coffee together sometime? ” Marcus asked when we got to our car, right before we got inside. “ A bit of team bonding never hurts, and neither of us would mind you to be there either, I think. ” He added, offering me the possibility to take part in their little ‘date’. I nodded with a little smile, turning to Robert as he answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ Yeah, of course. We’re sleeping in tomorrow, even if we don’t want to. But Sunday would work as we don’t have any plans yet. ” He accepted the idea as well, opening up the car meanwhile so I could open up the door finally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After one last goodbye we were already getting in, and off to Robert’s apartment as I only had to be back at my dorm on monday. We wanted to have at least the weekend together before we would get back to our normal lives. In times like this it was lucky that neither of us really liked drinking, making it easier to travel as we didn’t have to avoid driving. Although I still didn’t have my licence, it was already underway and I just hoped it wouldn't take longer than necessary. I knew Rob was happy to drive me around when he could and we were in the same country, but I knew he would be busy enough even without making sure I get from A to B in time. With the season starting up he wouldn’t even be home enough for me to rely only on him, but until then I intended to make my life a bit easier while spending as much time together as we just could.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>